Goodbye
by threatmantic
Summary: In which Sumire can't understand why Koko said goodbye to every other classmate that graduated, except her. Komire


Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about not updating my multi-chaptered stories, but like I said, I could never imagine Natsume hurting Mikan after reading the new manga chapters. So as of now, I'll just be posting one-shots! This one is pretty short and I got the idea, when I graduated eighth grade. In this story, when students graduate junior high, they don't necessarily go to the same high school.

**Pairing: **KokoxSumire

**Summary:** In which Sumire can't understand why Koko said goodbye to every other graduate, except her. Komire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><em>The world may be your oyster, but it doesn't mean you'll get its pearl.<em>

* * *

><p>They had graduated. Just like that. All of the Gakuen Alice students were moving on. All on different paths and mostly all going to different high schools. Sumire didn't want to leave Gakuen Alice. She didn't want to leave it one bit. As much as she hated to admit it, she would miss everyone, especially a certain sandy-haired boy.<p>

They had best friends for as long as she could remember. He was two years younger than her, but they would still always find the time to joke around with each other. Koko Yome and Sumire Shouda completed each other.

Honestly, Sumire could not even think of what her life would be like with out Koko in it. She couldn't stand the fact that she would never be able to see his smile and hear his laugh ever again. He was the one person she did not want to say goodbye too, but she knew she had to. After all, every relationship ended with a final farewell.

* * *

><p>"Bye Mikan-chan," Koko said, silently tearing up as he hugged her, "I'll miss you. Good luck with Natsume-kun in high school." He winked.<p>

Mikan smiled, hugging him back, "I'll miss you too Koko!"

Sumire sighed. It had been like this for quite a while now. Everyone saying goodbye to one another, holding back tears. Sumire had said goodbye to all of her friends. All, except one. She needed to, and that's what she hated the most. She needed closure. Closure, to make sure that after this year, they wouldn't cross paths. Because she was well-aware that what she is feeling is wrong. She knew it was wrong to be in love with her best friend.

* * *

><p>He looked at her. Sumire saw it. She wasn't dumb.<p>

He hadn't said a word to her, since graduation, and frankly, she was upset. She thought Koko would come wailing and sobbing to her about how all of his friends are leaving, and then he would tease her saying he wouldn't miss her, but then say he would miss her most of all. She waited for him to say that to her. But he never did. He just went around hugging every single person in the graduating class, except her.

She had always believer they were friends. She didn't understand why he wouldn't hug her and say his goodbye. Did he really not care that she was leaving? That his best friend was leaving? He had been in hysterics, when he said goodbye to Kitsume, and Kitsume wasn't even graduating! For once in her life, Sumire had regretted opening her heart to Koko.

* * *

><p>"Koko-kun, shouldn't you say goodbye to Permy? She's your best friend, isn't she?" Mikan curiously asked, as she hugged Koko for the nth time that day.<p>

"I don't want to say goodbye to Sumire," Koko briskly replied.

Sumire heard it. She kept replaying that one line in her mind.

_I don't want to say goodbye to Sumire._

_I don't want to say goodbye to Sumire._

_I don't want to say goodbye to Sumire._

She didn't think eight words could have heart her so much. But they did, and she hated how it took her, until just now to figure out that words can't hurt.

'Whoever said that sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me, was damn wrong.'

* * *

><p>"Koko…." Sumire aimlessly thought aloud.<p>

"Yes?" A boy turned around to face her, "Oh…. It's you Permy."

"Yeah, it's me," Sumire sighed, before quietly adding, "The girl you don't want to say goodbye to."

"So…. Permy," Koko awkwardly said, "How does it feel to have graduated?"

She sighed, "Why don't you want to say goodbye to me?"

Koko smiled, "Oh, you have been worrying about that. So that's why you look like you have been hit by a car; you thought I didn't like you."

"Just answer the question."

"Goodbye makes it seem like we will never see each other again. Instead of saying goodbye, I want to say hello."

Sumire felt her lips curve into a smile. Her and Koko might not meant to be like Mikan and Natsume, but they sure as hell can make it work.

* * *

><p>"<em>In the end, there are three things that last, hope, faith, and love; and the greatest of these is love."<em>

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's rushed. . I just wanted to get the idea down. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.<p> 


End file.
